User blog:Bramman
Entry 1 I awoke to a piercing bright light, objects everywhere. But where was I? Who was I? Then, all of the figures stopped moving. One of them spoke in a cool calm voice. "Welcome." it said, it was a blue figure; with glistening armor that looked as if it had been forged from glass, yet it seemed as hared as stone when it pulled me off the stone slab I was laying on and on to the stone floor on to which I almost colapsed but a large blue and yelow creature withe sharp claws, and a tight grip held me up. "Helryx you fool! I told you we should have waited! the time is not right!" another brown figure that was walking into the lighted area said in a hoarse voice. This one was smaller than the rest, and he was leaning on a stick. Entry 2 "I thought that I had told you never to call me a fool again!" Helryx said loud enough so that I though a rahi what saying it for her. Wait? Rahi? how do I know what that is? just then my mind was flooded with thoughts, they all told me what every thing was. But my concentation was broken when the brown figure went on about telling Helryx what a real toa was supposed to do. "Both of you stop it or I will!" a redish figure yeled loud enough that they could here it a kio away.(' Whats a kio? ') "Thank you Trinima." the words came out of my mouth before I could think about them. "Did he just - " Brutaka was cut of by Helryx saying "Its OK Brutaka, I think you can let him go now. He knows." Entry 3 "My name is - " "Helryx, I know" I said before Helryx could finish her sentence. She smiled and said "You probably don't know that you are wearing the kanohi - " "Suletu." I looked aroud wondering why everyone was silent. ' Is he supposed to know that mutch? ' a large grey figure with a larger axe thought. "Why wouldn't I Axonn?" I said to Axon who then looked at me with a suprised expresion. Just then all the voices came back one by one, and soon I was being overwhelmed with information. '' 'This isn't right!' 'What is happening!' 'He could faint from to much information!' '' Although I do not know who it was who thought it, the last thought that I heard told me enough to make me faint anyway; ' What if he finds out im with the Dark Hunters?! ' Entry 4 When I woke up I was laying on the same stone slab again. "Are you OK?" Helryx said, although she did no look that woried. "I'm fine," I lied. I felt like someone hit me over the head with a stone the size of a Kanohi Dragon, "what happe- Wait! Helryx! Before I passed out I heard someone say that they are with the dark hunters!" "That's good. It was actualy a test to see if you would tell us or you would try to become a spy." "Well your little 'test' gave me one karzani of a headach. do you think you could tell me who the little brown guy in the corner is? He's kinda creeping me out, and the fact that I cant read his mind just makes it a tade bit more creepy." "His names Pova he's a Bohrok Va, he dosn't have a mind. Well, he's not exactly a bohrok anymore, and he does have a mind, just no like you and me." "You bet your bottom Widget I have a mind! If I didn't, would I be speaking to you!?! No! i would be walking around like a mindless numbskull! Oh, and Helryx whyle we are on the subject of minds, where in the name of mata nui was yours when you awakend Bram! Now we will have to wake the others!..." Pova went on and on and on and on... "Pova!" Helryx said finaly, "You don't have to worry, I have decided to give Bram to Hydraxon for a while. Who knows? They might get along well." Thats what I thought too, and we were both very, very, wrong. Entry 5 It has been three weeks and Hydraxon and I are - how should i put it? - less than friends. True, we have our similarities, but we don't seem to get along together. "Put some effort into it!" Hydraxon yelled over the sound of my armor clashing with that of his pet Energy Hound, Spinax. ''If i heard him say 'Put some effort into it' one more time, I am going to-'' But i didn't get to finish my thought before my armor changed before my eyes! All of a sudden, it looked harder and more bulky, with arm spikes. I decided to take advantage of this and try and stop that snarling little Spinax, it was not until I saw him that i noticed that the energy hound had been biting my leg the whole time and I didn't feel a thing! Thing were going to get a lot more simple, not easier, but simpler.